mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Miscellaneous group
Pony body and coloration ref sheet - Mane 6.png|Pony switcheroo The mane six join the army.png Browsers.png|Twilight is Firefox Pony rave by Don-Ko.jpg Princess Planet by copy1cat.jpg|Twilight Sparkle in the middle right Pinkie Pie x Twilight Sparkle.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle, posing in badflank Wonderbolt suits Pinkie Pie x Twilight Sparkle (changelings).png|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie, posing as changelings. Time to say Goodbye by Trotsworth.png|Art by Trotsworth Derpy Hooves Doctor Whooves Tardis Twilight Sparkle.jpg Comic Con 2011 poster with no logo.png Pony bus omgweregonnadie by shutterflye.png|Spike....ACK!...you're choking me! Happy Birthday. yay.jpg Changelings_colonial_ponies.jpg|Twilight Sparkle as Ellen Ripley with Spike as Rebecca "Newt" Jordan and other Mane 5 as Colonial Marines. Mane 6 with Cadance.jpg Gaspwheeze by Trotsworth.jpg Discord Delivery-Spoilery by PixelKitties.png|Twilight Sparkle meets Q-I mean- Discord, for the very fist time. Surprise bag chart.jpg|A chart showing which toy got which model Mane six toys in gala dresses.jpg|The mane six... toys, in all their gala finery Twixie by Niban-Destikim.jpg|Twilight, Trixie's one true love Fluttershy VS the world.png|Twilight is furious NightmareChrysalis.png|How's it hangin', Twi? ZOMBIE PONIES by CaptRicoSakara.jpg|Twilight Sparkle is a zombie Main 6 face zombie ponies.jpg|Twilight Sparkle surrounded by zombie ponies Princess Celestia protecting Twilight.png|Twilight Sparkle protected by Princess Celestia The Great And Powerful Trixie duel magic the gathering Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight and Trixie were playing cards Captain Twilight saving private Derpy.jpg|Twilight Sparkle saving private Derpy.|link=Twilight Sparkle/Gallery Magic Duel.png|Trixie duel Twilight in a magic duel Twilight Sparkle saving private Bloom.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and her friends saving private Bloom Princess Celestia with sunglasses and cigar.png|This is a references to something, I'm sure of that F. O. B. Equestria Army.png|Twilight Sparkle command a tank in F. O. B. Equestria. Rainbow Dash tells a joke.png|Twilight Sparkle hears a joke from Rainbow Dash *May not be funny* Rainbows Everywhere! by JiMMY--CHaN.png Rayman And Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Together for Hasbro and Ubi Soft Twilight and Optimus Prime launching Pinkie Pies and Rainbow Dashes.jpg|Twilight and Optimus Prime launching Pinkie Pies and Rainbow Dashes All armed ponies fan art by pyruvate.jpg Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy by artist-mangaka-girl.png|Crazy Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy-mangaka-girl Friends With The Enemy by dm29.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Star War by artist-johnjoseco.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Spike in Star War by JohnJoseco Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna dark magic corruption.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna corrupted by dark magic Dark Twilight Sparkle and King Sombra.png|Dark Twilight and King Sombra Twilight Sparkle infected by dark magic King Sombra by artist-mickeymonster.png|Twilight Sparkle infected by King Sombra's dark magic by mickeymonster Young Princess Cadence, young Shining Armor and filly Twilight in Christmas day by artist-dm29.png|Young Cadence, Young Shinig Armor and filly Twilight in Christmas Day Twilight Sparkle spells mane changing.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rarity mane changing spells Twilight Sparkle contumes v.2 by artist-pika-robo.png|Twilight Sparkle costumes v.2 by pika-robot Twilight Sparkle costumes v.1 by artist-pika-robo.png|Twilight Sparkle costume v.1 by pika-robot An army of pony by artist-lunarapologist.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and friends in operations by lunarapologist Spike and the 6 ponies sleeping together.png Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie) by artist-paradigmpizza.jpeg|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie (Pinkamena Diane Pie) wallpaper fan art by paradigmpizza Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash by artist-mattings.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash fan art by meetings Christmas Ponies by artist-reikomuffin.png|Twilight Sparkle and christmas ponies fan art by reikomuffin From_twilight_to_cadence_by_beavernator.png Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash shipping by artist-doktorrainbowfridge.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash shipping fan art by doctorrainbowfridge. Twilight Sparkle and Derpy Hooves in sunset wallpaper by artist-xxx--angel--xxx.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Derpy in sunset wallpaper fan art by xxx--angel--xxx. Cutie Mark of Celestia, Twilight and Luna.png|Cutie mark of Twilight, Celestia and Luna. tfmlpmovieposter.jpg|Till all are one g1optimustwilight.png|till all are one FOCOptimustwilight.jpg|one shall stand..or two N Lyra absurd res applejack artist SpeccySY berry punch derpy hooves drunk fluttershy pinkie pie rainbow dash rarity twilight sparkle vinyl scratch.png equestria_girls_twilight_by_uotapo.jpg|Twilight meet her human counterpart Twilight Sparkle and Trixie wallpaper.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trxie background wallpaper Twilightandduskshine.png|What the? adventure time.jpg Stay away.jpg Friends_are_always_there_for_you_by_nyanchibikitten.png Welcome_home_by_dm29.png Musical Duet by DeannaPhantom13.png Boxing Match!.jpg|get Applejack Opposite day.jpg|Nice Twi, Nice Bronyrule!.jpg|Bronies Rule! Twilight Sparkle and Trxie shipping wallpaper by artist-alicehumansacrifice0.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping wallpaper fan art by alicehumansacrifice0 Twilight Sparkle and Trxie shipping wallpaper by artist-joehellser.jpg|Trxie shipping with Twilight Sparkle wallpaper fan art by joehellser FiM wallpaper by episkopi.png Friendship is Magic by johnjoseco.jpg Race switch.jpg Princess Twilight and Sunset Shimmer by drawponies.png familier to anyone.jpg|cool Optimus,Twilight.jpg|im so small Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence crying of the Crystal Heart by artist-crenair.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence sad of the Crystal Heart fan art by crenair. Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna by artist-crenair.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Luna fan art by crenair. Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle as cheerleader..png|Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie as cheerleader. Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle wallpaper by artist-enemyd.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia wallpaper fan art by enemyd. Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping by artist-navitaserussirus.png|Twilight Sparkle and Trixie shipping fan art by navitaserussirus. Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon effect by artist-alexandru1208.png|Princess Twilight and Nightmare Moon's effect fan art by alexandru1208. Princesses of whole Equestria by artist-famosity.png|Princess Twilight and other princesses in Equestria fan art by famosity. Twilight and Sonic talking about changes.png Pinkie popping out from your monitor.jpg|Twilight seems utterly shocked by the seemingly scientifically impossible feat Pinkie just pulled off Wedding Bell Blues cover art.png About Last Night cover art.png Families cover art.jpg Like Day, Like Night (Speedpaint) by thetruewizardkitty.jpg Post Nuptials cover art.png Twilight friends S4E01 and 02.png Chinese Spike and Trixie.png apocalyptic_equestria_by_niban_destikim-d4s9cqk.jpg My little keldeo by raizy.jpg Mlp bridemaids.png|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Applejack as Bridemaids remember me.jpg Bbbff_by_mrs1989.jpg Twily_has_a_bad_dream_by_beavernator.jpg I'm so sorry by sherarina.png Twilight Sparkle and Hermaeus Mora (a kind of forgotten moster) by artist-santafer.png|Twilight Sparkle and a forgotten monster, Hermaeus Mora fan art by santafer. S4 villian idea.jpeg|S4 villain idea *Click to enlarge the image* Changeling twilight.jpeg Scootaloosscootaquestcomic.png Spiketwilicorn.png Princess Celestia and Twilight Sparkle by artist-ponykillerx.png|Evil Twilight Sparkle fighting with Princess Celestia fan art by ponykillerx. Twidash.jpg Revenge by Conicer.jpg|"Revenge" by Conicer ID Magic Trio by Fluttershy626.png Super Star Kart 8 Racers.jpg Sparklepop_chainsaw_by_engrishman.png collab__faithful_teacher_by_tsaoshin-d7nhasj.png|Celestia using her wing as an umbrella to protect her filly student, Twilight from the rain. nap_time_by_mixermike622.png|''Sleep tight, my little student.'' Teacher and Student by johnjoseco.jpg|Twilight playing with Celestia princess_celestia_and_twilight_sparkle_hugging__3__by_90sigma.png|Young Twilight Sparkle rides on Celestia's back. Twilight and Celestia.jpg|Princess Celestia teach Twilight how to read her book Awe by NadnerbD.png|Celestia snuggling with Twilight on the beach. This moment of student and teacher.jpg|Twilight Sparkle tearfully hug her teacher, Princess Celestia Momlestia by astringe.png|Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia hugging Princess celestia and twilight sparkle hugging 2 by 90sigma-d5v8egf.png Twilight celestia hug wall by mysticalpha-d4f519t.jpg|Celestia hug her faithful student after defeat Nightmare Moon Princess Celestia hugging Twilight Sparkle by artist-90sigma.png|Twilight Sparkle hugging Princess Celestia fan art by 90sigma Celestia nuzzles twilight s cheek by thebestgamer100-d7q0o53.png|Princess Celestia nuzzling Princess Twilight princesses_celestia__luna_and_twilight_hugging_by_90sigma-d6w6dqh.png|Two Alicorn Sisters hug Princess Twilight Sparkle after defeating Plunderseeds vines Princess Luna hugging Twilight Sparkle by artist-90sigma.png|Twilight Sparkle hugging Princess Luna fan art by 90sigma. Princess_Luna_and_Twilight_Sparkle_hug.jpg|Twilight Sparkle cuddling Princess Luna. Cadance and twilight hugging nml cadance version by 90sigma.png|Twilight Sparkle cuddling Princess Cadence Princess Cadence+Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and her foalsitter, Princess Cadance TwilightandPrincessCadance.png|Twilight Sparkle loved her best foal-sitter. My Little Pony Equestria Girls in human outfits.png|Twilight and her 5 friends wearing human outfits You re not flash sentry by dm29-d6jrb16.png Leo&TwilightSparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Leonardo Donatello and Twilight Sparkle.jpg|Twilight Sparkle and Donatello Sunset Shimmer 'twilirized' by Austiniousi.png|Sunset Shimmer has Twilight's hairstyle! Forever in your arms by aleximusprime-d6i0s24.png|Twilight and Flash Sentry Shipping.jpg|FlashLight CRISIS Equestria Cover by StarlightSpark.jpg 33136 - artist Platina-Jolteon mane cast tailbiting.png Friendship is Tragic novel cover.png Lost Symphonies coverart.jpg A Mug of Hard Cider.png My Faithful Student coverart.jpg Sunlight by audra-hime.jpg Doctor Whooves Number Twelve by CyberToaster.jpg Pony POV Series Season One Reharmonized Ponies coverart.jpg Pony POV Series Season Zero Discorded Ponies coverart.png Twilight Sparkle and the Alicorn's Stone.png Quartet_rq_for_digigex90_by_witkacy1994.jpg Fire Spores Coverart by Jesrartes.png Slide1.jpg|Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight! Fighting over the crown by madmax.png|Fighting for the crown In the creepy woods.jpg|Wonderland cast My faithful students by SunsetMajka626.png Despair of Twilight Sparkle mourning Princess Celestia.png The Mane 6, Suited and Suave by Rautakoura.jpg My Little Investigations True Blue Scootaloo cover by Rautakoura.png Applesparkles by Nokilakki.png Colt shining armor trying to feed baby twilight.png Stealing the d'awwclaration of friendship by Beavernator.png Cutscene 18 Group Photo by Rautakoura.png little boys first kiss.png|Twilight Sparkle kisses Jon Blueberry Cupcakes 2 DVD Cover.png Cupcakes Life Of Death Poster.png Movie pic 007.jpg|movie pic of cupcakes 2 The best episode ever by Chano-kun.jpg|Getting a hug from Megan Goddesses of Harmony.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, the Goddess of Magic First_confrontation_by_stainless33.jpg Desperate Measures by RuinedOmega.png|"Desperate Measures" by RuinedOmega Tirek by Seyllah.png Tirek vs. Twilight by QuizzicalKisses.jpg Shadowbolts_by_osipush.png I've made the same mistake you're making..! by jessycrackers.jpg Equestria Girls - Evil Twilight And Good Sunset by Joakaha.jpg|Hourglass roles Battle of Friendship by dennyvixen.png|Battle of Friendship Sunset Sparkle by Sikander-MLP.png Rebecca Shoichet Twi and Sunset Autograph Card by PixelKitties.png The big task of Princess twilight by Shira-hedgie.jpg Friendship Games by LuminousDazzle.png Two_Princesses_by_MixiePie.png Maybe_One_Day..._by_cihiiro.png|"Maybe One Day..." Kiss From The Balcony by ShutterflyEQD.png shiny__happy__candy_colored_heroes_by_harwicks_art.jpg A Trip To The Past by indexpony.png The elements of harmony by sapphiregamgee.jpg SG Take My Hand, Twilight by Akili-Amethyst.png Sealed fates by frostykat13.jpg untitled_mlp_season_5_episode_composite_by_dm29.png mane_8_wallpaper_by_starlightglimer-d9oav8p.jpg the_magic_of_friendship_by_frostykat13-d9bnsmy.jpg Category:Official character galleries